


Intimatum

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, let's be real this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmarks gets drunk and then gets into a fight. Norway does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimatum

There was an open bar in the hotel, and that was all Denmark needed to know to decide that he and Netherlands were going to get shitfaced after the work meeting. To be honest Netherlands was the closest free nation that Denmark could convince to go drinking with him. He could have tried to convince a human, but after an accident with one during the 18th century when he had discovered that alcohol poisoning was an actual thing that actually happened to humans, he had decided to just go drinking with nations. Always. No exceptions.

They started chatting about Denmark’s new boat and how Iceland had told him that he would personally sink it if Denmark went through with his idea of painting the name Iceyboatey on the hull.

“You have to stop messing with that kid,” said Netherlands, but his lips still curled into an almost imperceptible smile.

“Oh, come on. He just looks so cute when he gets angry. Like, he puffs up and blushes and ugh, I can’t, he’s too cute!”

The barman brought them their second whiskey.

“But still...Iceyboatey?”

“It was the first thing that came to mind when he asked me what I was naming it. Well, the first and most ridiculous thing that came to mind. I’ll probably name it Valhalla. I’ve been wanting to use that name for a while.”

“Nostalgia?” asked Netherlands.

Denmark sighed. “A bit”

After their fourth whiskey, they decided that aquavit shots were in order.

And after a few of those they decided to take things calmly by mixing their aquavit with their beer. It sounded like a reasonable idea. A perfectly reasonable idea.

Hours passed. Vodka passed.

“But you know what?” slurred Denmark, waving  around his glass of vodka on the rocks. “Y-you kno’ wat. I hate yer football uniforms. Orang? Ooorange?”

Netherlands hadn’t moved that much, but his vacant staring into space revealed that the alcohol had already gotten to him.

“Of course it’s orange ye dick’ead. Your uniforms are stupid,” said Netherlands

“Ar’ Noooot!”

Norway entered the hotel bar. A bright little fairy floated near his head, invisible to most normal people.

“There’s that idiot. Thank you for telling me,” he said to the little fairy, and walked up to Denmark and Netherlands.

“Red velvet is stupid!” bellowed Netherlands, who had suddenly remembered one past christmas dinner where Denmark had gotten the idea on his head that they should totally wear matching red velvet suits.

“Whaaat? U-ur not...you can’t wear velvet in football!” cried Denmark, suddenly very offended, despite not being very sure why.

“You have stupid ideas!” said Netherlands, still angry at the fact that he had been convinced into wearing that ugly outfit fifty years ago.

Denmark suddenly decided that his ideas were all perfect and he was going to get as offended as possible.

“Uh, really? U wanna fight??” he said, standing up from his seat at the bar and wobbling a bit. The barman wisely hid under the bar.

Netherlands stood to his full height, which was just a little taller than Denmark, and much, much taller than Norway.

“Sure I do!”

Norway stood next to them, wondering how to defuse this nonsense before they got themselves hurt.

“That’s enough, calm down you both,” said Norway, but before he could even blink, Netherlands had already thrown a punch straight at Denmark’s face.

All Norway saw was Denmark falling face first to the floor.

And then. He didn’t get up.

Time seemed to freeze for Norway, and he felt the small cold that inhabited at the center of his being expanding. Engulfing him. Engulfing everything.

He turned to Netherlands. In the all encompassing cold that was Norway’s entire being, Netherlands seemed small. Small enough for Norway to lift his leg and kick him away.

So he did. He kicked him so hard, he crashed through the opposite wall and vanished among a cloud of debris.

The sound of the crash seemed to wake up Norway, and he blinked. All around him, the bottles at the bar, the chairs and tables were covered by a thin layer of ice.

Norway stiffled a groan, annoyed at himself for losing control like this. Annoyed and angry. He looked at the hole in the wall and told himself that Netherlands had probably endured worse than that. And anyway, it wasn’t like he could die either way, so that was a relief.

Denmark groaned on the ground.

“W-what? Norway?” he mumbled, trying to get up. He slipped on the ice and fell back down.

Denmark could also not die, which was the greatest of all annoyances, lied Norway to himself.

He went up to him and tried to pull him up, but Denmark might as well weight a thousand kilos.

“Hmp...think you can get up?” asked Norway.

Denmark mumbled something incoherent and pushed himself up. Norway held him as he swayed.

“I’m, uhh...I’l be- I’m fine,” said Denmark, holding on to Norway’s shoulders. “W-what happened to oh my god. Is Netherlands ok?” he asked, noticing the hole on the wall for the first time.

“He’s alive,” said Norway, glaring at the way the skin around Denmark’s right eye was already changing colors.

“Woah...that’s that was awesum,” said Denmark, falling forward.

”Stay still, I’ll take us back to your room,” said Norway, and closed his eyes for a moment. He didnt use his magic that much anymore, so it took him a few seconds to remember how it felt like to summon his power in the right way to transport himself and Denmark back to the room.

There was an absolute whiteness around them, and a sharp cold that seemed to claw at them. And then, nothing. Norway opened his eyes and saw that they were back on Denmark’s room. There was a black suit jacket thrown over the tv, some boots lying around an open suitcase full of odd files and bottles of hair styling products; yep, Denmark’s hotel room indeed.

Norway pivoted the larger nordic so he would fall on his back on the bed. Denmark groaned in pain.

“I can’t believe your nonsense sometimes,” said Norway, sitting next to him on the bed. He pressed the tip of his cold fingers to the area surrounding Denmark’s eye, making the taller nordic shiver.

“Ah-ah, cold!” whimpered Denmark.

Norway softened his touch, but kept cooling the area.

“You never learn, you ridiculous drunken idiot,” muttered Norway. At the same time as he took care of Denmark’s eye, he passed a hand through his spiky hair, and concentrated on an old spell that he had never forgotten. He channeled energy and made it flow through Denmark’s body. It was supposed to be used to clear the mind, but Norway had quickly found that the best use for it was to sober up a person.

Denmark giggled. “That was awesum Nor, awesumm,” he said. “What was it? That thing you did?”

Norway narrowed his eyes. “I lost control,” he said in a whisper. “You always seem to cause that in me.”

After making sure that the swelling on Denmark’s eye stopped, Norway checked for other wounds or damage. He traced a finger down the side of Denmark’s face, slowly going down his neck. Denmark gasped and trembled.

“T-that’s cold, Nor,” he said, and his voice sounded more aware and less sluggish, showing that Norway’s spell was working.

“I would have thought you were used to the cold,” said Norway with a smirk, letting his fingers trail lower down to Denmark’s exposed chest, where the Dane had left the first couple buttons undone.

“I am, but...I feel like I was ran over by a truck. Fuck, Ned can punch,” said Denmark, letting his head fall back completely on the bed and closing his eyes, but still with his usual smile.

Norway gritted his teeth. In his chest, he felt the coldness inside him expand. He hated the sight of Denmark’s hurt face, and when he thought of those few seconds when he had seen Netherlands’ fist moving, yet been unable to do anything to stop him; he felt as if the freezing coldness inside himself swallowed him.

“Hey,” whispered Denmark, taking Norway’s hand on his own. “I’m sorry,” he said, and kissed Norway’s hand.

“Hmph, you should be,” grunted Norway.

Denmark grinned and turned Norway’s hand so he could kiss the inside of his wrist. “But you did look amazing.”

“I’m surprised you saw anything with your ugly face on the floor,” said Norway, trying not to tremble and show how his body reacted to every single one of Denmark’s touch.

“I didn’t. But damn Nor, you made him crash through a wall. I can connect the dots,” said Denmark, his grin turning into a smirk.

The bastard knows thought Norway, trying to glare at him but failing when he accidentally grinned. Denmark knew how Norway got, and the asshole seemed to enjoy it. Norway pulled his wrist away from Denmark’s lips, and instead pushed him back down on the bed then straddled his waist.

“And yet you seem unable to connect the dots between your actions and getting punched in the face,” he said, settling himself comfortably on top of Denmark. Or between anything you do, and my self control, he thought as he saw a blush spreading across Denmark’s cheeks. He traced the flushed skin on Denmark’s face, feeling him tremble underneath.

“What, you’re going to punch me too now?” asked Denmark, but there was a tremor in his voice. An excitement wrapped in fear that Norway liked.

“I should,” said Norway, and leaned down to kiss him before the fool could say anything else.

Denmark froze for a second in surprise, but quickly recovered his wits and moaned into the kiss, lifting his hands to Norway’s sides.

“You reek of alcohol,” whispered Norway, pulling away for a moment before biting at Denmark’s lower lip, and then placing feathery kisses along his jaw.

“We can move this to the shower if it bothers you,” said Denmark, his hands lowering to hold Norway’s hips.

Norway grabbed them to pull them away him him, and instead pushed Denmark’s arms on the bed above his head.

“I never said that. Now don’t move, or I’ll freeze your hands to the bed,” warned Norway.

“Wah- Really? But-”

Norway kissed him before Denmark could keep complaining. Denmark could, in fact, talk all night. And usually did when they went out together. But Norway wasn’t having any of that now. No, now all he wanted was to kiss him and not have to explain the feeling of possessiveness that came over him after the fight.

“Really,” said Norway after finally parting away from Denmark. “And you will also not say a single word, or you will regret it.”

Denmark opened his mouth to speak, but Norway slipped his hands under his red shirt, feeling the muscles underneath, and making him gasp.

Under Norway’s fingers, Denmark was so hot, Norway felt like something inside him melted, something coming undone as he pressed kisses on Denmark’s neck and face.

Unwilling to waste his time with buttons, Norway flicked his wrist and used his magic to get rid of all of Denmark’s clothes, smirking at the panicked look that crossed the Dane’s face and the way his face turned red.

“No. Talking,” said Norway, when Denmark tried to say something about being suddenly naked. “Besides, you always stroll around the house almost naked.”

norway thought back to the past few days when he would find Denmark doing laundry in nothing but boxers with his flag printed in them. And in one very memorable occasion, Finland and him had dropped by to give him some work papers just to find the Dane cleaning the house in nothing but boxers with Norway’s flag printed in them. Norway felt himself flushing at the memory. Finland had laughed louder than Norway had ever heard him, and to this day he would sometimes approach him and ask him whose flag did he think Denmark was wearing that day.

Norway pinched one of Denmark’s nipples, making him whimper. Then he leaned down to kiss each of them, tracing his hands down Denmark’s abs, lower, rubbing his thumbs over his hip bones. Denmark trembled and gasped, quickly biting his lower lip to keep himself from speaking while also grabbing at the sheets, still holding his hands above his head, in a rare display of obedience.

Norway lifted himself to kiss at Denmark’s throat, then bit at his shoulder, with an unstoppable instinct to mark him.

Denmark moaned, lifting his hips to get some friction against his hard cock. Norway scoffed a laugh and shifted lower down Denmark’s body, placing a trail of kisses down his torso, until he could place one on the tip of his cock.

Denmark took a sharp breath and pushed his hips up, but Norway pushed him back down on the bed.

“No, no. Haven’t you understood that you’re being punished?” said Norway with absolute seriousness. Then he grinned, and took the head into his mouth.

“Fuck! Nor!” yelled Denmark, making Norway smile. It felt gratifying to know that he wasn’t the only one losing control.

Norway sucked a little more on the head, and then placed kisses all along the full length of Denmark’s cock, teasing him with soft licks and reducing the taller Dane to a moaning mess, begging for more with desperate breaths.

As he sucked, Norway held Denmark’s strong tights, wondering what he wanted more. If he wanted to fuck Denmark and feel his heat all around his cock, and see him writhing under him as Norway hit the spot inside him that would make him scream, fucking him hard and fast, reveling in the way they both lost themselves in each other..

Norway lifted a hand to touch the fabric of his own shirt, feeling it vanishing to nothing under his fingers. Who had time to get undressed with someone like Denmark begging for release and giving the most delicious little whimpers as he bit his lower lip to try and keep silent. Not Norway, for sure. Or if he wanted to straddle him and ride him slowly, enjoying the feeling of Denmark’s large cock stretching him and filling him completely.

With a smirk, Norway grabbed Denmark’s ass, and without warning took in his entire length, going as far as he could and sucking hard. Denmark’s hand went to Norway’s head. Not pushing, just grabbing, tangling his fingers in Norway’s hair.

Norway swallowed around Denmark’s cock for a moment, before pushing himself away and pulling Denmark’s hand off his hair.

“Always so selfish,” said  Norway with a completely deadpan expression.

“Nor, I can’t…,” whispered Denmark, panting. He reached out to touch Norway’s face. “I want to touch you. I-I need you.”

And that…That was what Norway wanted. That overwhelming desire that mirrored his own.

Norway ran his hands over Denmark’s muscled torso, delighting in the firmness and heat of his body. He ravished Denmark’s mouth, kissing him furiously. Kissing him with his entire body, touching, grasping, pressing their bodies together.

“Then touch me,” panted Norway, pulling away from Denmark’s lips, and shooting him a lustful glare, daring him.

Denmark smirked, and rolled them both so he was on top of Norway. He pushed himself up and looked desperately behind him at the mess of stuff around his suitcase and on the floor, looking for the lube, until Norway poked him and showed him the bottle.

Denmark blinked, and bursted out laughing. “That magic of yours is really handy,” he said, and pressed a kiss over Norway’s heart.

Norway gave a fake sigh of exasperation and playfully slapped Denmark’s bicep. “I would have waited hours for you to find it,” he grumbled.

“So? Don’t you want to take your time anymore?”asked Denmark.

Norway grabbed a handful of Denmark’s hair and pulled him close to his face. “No! Fuck me now!” he yelled.

Denmark just grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He loved it when Norway lost his cool like that.

Before Norway could yell at him any more, Denmark coated his fingers in lube and pressed one to Norway’s entrance, caressing him and looking for that spot inside him.

“More,” moaned Norway, and Denmark slipped in another finger.

Norway squirmed on the bed, licking his lips and demanding with his eyes that Denmark didn’t waste a single moment.

“And I’m supposed to be the impatient one?” laughed Denmark.

Norway grit his teeth and was ready to lash out to him, when suddenly shocks of pleasure ran through his spine. “Yes!” he cried, holding on to Denmark “Now.”

“Just a little more,” whispered Denmark, inserting a third finger and rubbing the pale skin of Norway’s legs.

“Now, or you will go through a wall too,” warned Norway.

Denmark laughed. “Ah~ I love you so much,” he said, pouring some lube on his hand and coating his cock with it, stroking it a few times to coat it completely.

“I’m so happy you want it so bad,” said Denmark, positioning his cock on Norway’s opening. “Because I can’t wait to make you scream.”

Denmark pushed his cock into Norway, entering in one move. Norway threw his head back, moaning loudly from the feeling of being stretched and filled. Denmark’s cock hit right at his prostate, and Norway screamed, grabbing at Denmark’s back and scratching as the taller nordic rammed into him, determined to hit his sweet spot with each trust.

Norway realized how loud he was being, and bit his lower lip to stop himself, but Denmark kissed him, pushing his tongue into Norway’s mouth, then pulling away.

“I’ll be quiet, but I want to hear you,” he said, and thrusted harder into him.

Norway growled, but the pleasure was too much for him to concentrate on saying anything other than saying “Danmark, Danmark!” again and again.

Denmark was so close. Norway had pushed him too close, but he wanted to see him come before he let himself go, so he grabbed Norway’s cock, and fisted him while trying to keep himself steady.

Norway suddenly jerked, and he came while yelling out for Denmark.

Denmark relished in the image of Norway in the throes of ecstasy, trying to burn it in his memory, before thrusting into him again. Once. Twice. And he fell over the edge, shaking with his orgasm.

#

The next morning, Netherlands dragged his feet to Denmark’s hotel room and knocked on the door. He took out a cigarette and lit it, giving no fucks about the hotel’s no smoking policy. He was still picking out debris from his hair, so no, he didn’t give a fuck about much.

He knocked again.

There was no response for a moment, and then Denmark opened the door, clad in nothing more than his boxers that said Visit Norway! with little Norwegian flags in them. Netherlands lifted an eyebrow at that, but concentrated on his mission.

“Hey. I came to… you know, apologize. I got a little out of hand yesterday,” he said, and took a drag of his cigarette.

Denmark looked him up and down, and started laughing so loud, someone at the end of the hallway opened their door to see what was the matter.

“Nah man,” said Denmark when he had recovered from his laughing fit. “That was great. You should punch me more often.”

“What?” asked Netherlands.

Duddenly, the doorknob was covered with ice, and Denmark let go of it.“Ouch! Ouch! Sorry, I was joking!” he called behind him.

Netherlands took a step back, and had the door slam shut on his face on its own.

He shrugged and walked away. He was still splitting the bill for the wall with Denmark, but at least he wasn’t angry at him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
